Fifty Shades of Holidays
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Ana meets an intriguing man one night that changes her life. (On Hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

_**(Little something I took from another fic of mine. Also had to re-upload this to get rid of an EXTREMELY BORED little troll.)**_

Ana walked into the banquet hall, tonight was New Year's Eve and she was attending a fund raiser for the prevention of animal abuse. They were hoping to raise a lot of money, as there was to be an auction after midnight. But the main event was any woman who made a five thousand dollar donation, she would be called on stage and would draw a name of one of the gentlemen who also had made a donation for five dances this night. Ana went over to the attendant and quickly made her donation, the lady took down her name and told her she would be called up when the event began.

She then made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink, as she was enjoying her drink she sensed someone watching her, she turned around and saw a handsome man with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen looking at her. The man's gaze raked over her body, and Ana just stood there and let him. When he was finished he actually winked at her, the nerve! She started to walk up to him, and as she was within inches of him, she actually side stepped him and proceeded to go on the other side of the room. But as she walked, she again felt him watching her but this time she didn't turn around, she swayed her hips for extra oomph!

As the hour drew near eleven the event she had made the donation for started, she and other ladies were called on stage. A few minutes later the gentlemen were also called, and Ana smirked upon seeing the handsome man from before up on stage. He winked at her again, and even smirked back at her as she then rolled her eyes at him. Ana was to draw a piece of paper from a bowl that would have the gentleman's name who would have five dances this evening.

"Christian Grey," Ana said the man's name on the paper she had drew. She looked over at the men and the man smiled and offered her his arm to escort her off the stage, she put her arm through his as they walked.

"Well, that was fortunate," Christian said as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Why's that?" Ana asked.

"Because I would have hated to have to punch another guy if you drew another name," Christian said.

Ana rolled her eyes again, but on the side of her mouth was a tiny smile. Christian saw it and smiled down at her. "It's a lovely name, Anatasia."

"I'm sorta attached to it now," Ana said.

Christian chuckled at her humor,"A little sassy, I like that." As he put his hand around her waist and drew her up to him, into contact with his body, making her gasp. An's breath caught in her lungs, coming into direct contact with him had made her stop breathing.

"Would you care to make a little wager?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of wager?" Ana asked.

"How about, if I get you to kiss me before the New Year is rung in, I get to really kiss your lips," Christian said.

"If you win the bet, then you would have already gotten to kiss my lips," Ana said as she looked up into his twinkling eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Christian asked.

"Fine, but what do I win?" Ana asked.

"I'll make another sizable donation to the benefit tonight," Christian said.

"Fine, but just so you know," Ana said as she leaned up and whispered into his ear,"I don't loose."

Christian smiled at her words and as the sounds of the first dance started, started to dance with her. He held her right hand in his as his other stayed on her lower back, keeping her close to him as he danced with her.

"You have fifty minutes till midnight, are you sure you're up to it?" Ana asked.

"I think you'll find that I'm up for anything," Christian answered, pulling her in closer to him. She could already feel his growing arousal pressing up against her. Another reason he kept her close to him, so that she could feel what he was doing to her.

The song ended and another one began, Christian and Ana never stopped, they just continued dancing like they were the only two in the room.

"So what do you do, Christian Grey?" Ana asked.

Christian smiled as he answered,"I own my own company, along with a few others, and what about you?"

Ana slightly blushed at his endearment for her,"I'm a personal trainer."

"I can see why," Christian said as he moved his head closer to hers and whispered,"you have amazing legs."

"Forty minutes," Ana reminded him, "and as far as my legs, they don't open for you."

"Ah, but the night is young," Christian said. "but who was lucky enough to be between them last?"

Ana looked up into those eyes, eyes that held her complete attention. Along with those panty dropping dimples of his. "Someone who helped me awhile back."

"Oh? And how did he help you?" Christian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He saved me from a mugging once," Ana answered.

"And how did you thank him?" Christian asked.

"I told you, I opened my legs for him and gave him the ride of a lifetime," Ana answered. "Twenty minutes."

"The timing is perfect, never fear." Christian said. "I'm sure he loved that ride."

"So much so that he married me," Ana said, causing Christian to stop dancing for a split second. He looked at her before a smirk started on his face.

"Then he is indeed, a very lucky man." Christian said. "And I take it that you two are still married?"

"Very much so," Ana said. "we just got married recently."

"And why isn't he by your side this night?" Christian asked.

"He had a prior event to attend to," Ana answered.

"Then the man is an idiot for leaving you unattended," Christian said.

"Why's that?" Ana asked.

"Leaving you here by yourself, with a room full of men who would get you to fall in love with them," Chrisian explained.

"What makes you think I'm not still madly in love with my husband?" Ana asked.

"You might very well be, but that still hasn't stopped you from giving me that look in your eyes when you look at me," Christian said.

"Like what?" Ana asked.

"Like you want to know what my kiss tastes like," Christian answered.

"Even if that was true, I still love my husband," Ana said.

"I still say the man is bloody stupid," Christian said as he once again pulled Ana in close to him, there was only enough space between them to barely look into one another's eyes. He took her gaze and held it before he continued,"if you were my wife, I'd have you home making, mad, passionate love to you till you couldn't walk for a week."

Ana looked right back at him, and smiled,"Who is to say I won't be made, mad, passionate love to tonight?"

Christian smiled as he looked into her eyes,"Your eyes, they call out to me. As if to say, these were the eyes I was born to gaze into for the rest of my life."

"It's too bad then, that I'm happily married," Ana said as she turned her head to look at the countdown for New Year's Eve. "Ten minutes."

"If I don't win my bet, are you going to vanish like Cinderella?" Christian asked.

"I'm not running from anything," Ana answered.

"I hope to see that as a trend," Christian said. "if only our, dance floor foreplay."

The next song was slow and romantic, allowing him to take full advantage of the moment. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He smiled down at her as she put her arms around his neck and took a deep breath to release the tension.

The moment was prefect, like one carefully written out by some faceless author. The lighting was low with the occasional beam dancing across them. The music was soft and seductive, their bodies moved in time with one another. Every inch of her soft curves was pressed up against him. When she laid her head on his shoulder, it was as if they were the only two in the world, which was far from the case.

"Run away with me," Christian whispered against her head.

Ana smiled before answering,"No."

"I dare you," Christian said.

"Don't you have enough dares tonight going on?" Ana asked.

"There's one that is high priority," Christian admitted.

"Hope you settle for disappointment," Ana said.

"I never settle," Christian said.

"Five minutes," Ana said.

The song ended and Christian could feel some of the magic drift away with the last few notes. This night could only be more perfect with this amazing woman in his bed, under him, on top of him.

Christian moved from her and grabbed two glasses of champagne, he gave her one and held his to toast,"To an amazing new year."

"To love," Ana said as they both took a swallow of their drinks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one minute left to the new year!" the host of the banquet belted out.

"Looks like you're almost out of time," Ana said as Christian took her glass from her and gave it to a passing waiter.

"I think our time is now," Christian said as he gathered her in his arms again.

"Just remember, I'm a married woman," Ana reminded him.

"That's just a technicality," Christian said.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..."the crowd was counting down.

Christian looked at Ana and raised his eyebrows at her when she lunged upward and grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his, stealing any word he might have said. This kiss packed one hell of a punch. Christian leaned into her, coaxing her mouth open and probing her with his tongue.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the crowd cheered around them, as Auld Lang Syne started to be sung, as confetti came down around them, horns sounded and other couples were kissing around them, not that Ana nor Christian knew.

One of his hands was at her waist and the other on her butt, pulling her in more for this kiss. When her tongue grazed along his, he moaned low against her mouth. The sound sent shock waves rippling through her body, making every nerve come alive with want.

This man was incredible, Ana thought as their kiss continued. She wanted him, now! Wanted him like no one before. She pulled back to look up into his eyes, she was sure her own eyes mirrored his in desire. He brought a thumb to her lips and moved them over hers lightly.

"I think, I won my bet," Christian said finally.

"Then kiss me," Ana said, preparing to be kissed.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Christian said as he grabbed her hand before she could protest, and walked her to the cloak room, where he shut and locked the door behind them.

He walked up to her and put a forefinger over her lips, he smiled as he said,"The bet was I could kiss you," came his gentle, whisper near her ear. "But, I don't want to kiss these lips."

Ana stared at him and opened her mouth to question him when he said, "The lips I want to kiss are here," he dragged his hand down her body, till they reached her core and pressed inward between her thighs. "Are you going to honor our deal?"

Ana looked at him and said,"Do your worst."

Christian smiled and bent low and picked her up and put her sitting down on the table near the wall, he then proceeded to slide her dress up to her waist, and grabbed her hands to hold the dress,"Hold this up."

She shouldn't have obeyed but she did anyways, clenching the fabric up. She felt him grab the sides of her thong and bring it slowly down her legs, till it was off her body. She watched him, put the small piece of material in his tux jacket pocket. "For safe keeping."

He was kneeling before her, and she felt his breath on her bare skin, between her thighs. He parted her legs far apart, and then touched her clit with his thumb, circling it over and over. She was already turned on for him! He smiled at the wetness he had felt when he first touched her.

He brought his mouth towards the little peak and teased it, licking in a sly counter rhythm. Ana's back arched and her mouth opened as she shut her eyes as the pleasure was building.

"Watch me," Christian said as he looked up at her, saw her eyes open and watched him between her thighs. He continued to work his tongue on her, pushing it between her very slick folds, entering those folds and thrusting in and out with his tongue.

"When you said..." Ana's words were coming out as breathless as he was making her,"a kiss, I didn't...expect you were going to...enjoy a four course meal on me."

Christian smiled as he continued to please her, kissing, licking her, not stopping. He never paused or relented in this, he did not allow her a single second to catch her breath, only stroked and tormented her hot, twitching flesh, driving the sensation higher and higher to the point it was almost painful.

He saw her thighs twitch and knew her orgasm was about to hit her. He pushed her legs further apart and held them wide open as he brought the little nub out and sucked on it hard,as she started to come, she let out a scream and shuddered with pleasure as it went on and on. Her scream was not heard as the others in the banquet hall were too busy celebrating. His mouth stayed on her, drawing out every last ripple of fulfillment until she was finally still.

"I enjoyed our kisses this night, milady," Christian said as she finally opened her eyes. He was now standing in front of her, and he helped her off the table. She smothered her dress down and looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ana asked as he raised his eyebrows at her, but he had a smirk on his face. "My underwear."

"I'm keeping those, as a reminder of how I made a very, beautiful, married woman cum in my mouth," Christian said.

Ana smiled and said,"Well, since you had a four course meal on me, I think I'm entitled to dessert." She had a sexy smile on her face with the last few words.

"Then far be it from me to keep a lady from her sweets," Christian said. "I have a suite upstairs in this hotel, will you join me?"

Ana smiled as she said,"Won't your wife be jealous?" as she grabbed his left hand and held his third finger which held his wedding ring.

"As jealous as your husband would be if he knew what I just did to his wife," Christian said as he too grabbed her left hand where her rings were. They left the room and started towards the elevator, the operator was there and opened the doors for them.

Once Christian and Ana were in the elevator and going up, the operator asked,"Did you enjoy your evening, Mr. and Mrs. Grey?"

Christian looked down at his wife who was smiling back up at him before answering,"Yes we did, it was quite delicious."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, message, follow, fave this story. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

 _ **Ten months prior...to New Years.**_

Ana was walking to her car in the parking garage, she had just finished with a client and was about to head home for the day. It was just starting to get dark out and she was tired and wanted to curl up with a good book and a glass of red wine. She took her keys out of her coat pocket and unlocked her car, as she opened the door, she felt arms surround her, a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Just do as I say, and I won't hurt you," the man said as he started to drag her into her car. She kicked and then did what she had been taught in a women's defense class, as she was bringing one of her legs backwards between his legs, the man was suddenly no longer holding her. She fell to the ground and looked to see another man punch her attacker in the jaw, knocking him down.

The attacker scrambled to his feet and was off and running, her rescuer was about to give chase when she called out,"Wait, it's not worth running into a trap or something worse."

The man turned around to look at her,"Milady," he extended his hand to help her up,"you're injured." She followed his gaze to her hand which had a small cut, probably from the fall.

"It's Ana, and I'm fine," Ana replied.

"A simple thank you would suffice," the man said.

"I didn't ask for you assistance, I had things in complete control," Ana said as she stood up on her own, ignoring his hand. She straightened her clothes and looked at him, really looked at him. He was not much older than her she thought. He had dark hair and those eyes...he had the most piercing eyes she had ever seen, they were gazing into her own and she felt she could drown in those eyes and a feeling of calm over took her.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"What?" Ana stammered out, shaking her head to focus on what he was saying.

"I was asking if you were alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital after what happened?" the man asked.

"No, no I'm fine I told you," Ana said.

The man chuckled,"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, you've done enough," Ana said as she again was drawn into those eyes of his, she was stalling for time she knew, for some reason she didn't want to leave, didn't want him to leave.

"Alright," he said, I'm Christian by the way, Christian Grey." as she nodded and turned to her car and was about to get in.

"Wait," he called out to her, causing her to turn around to look at him. "You never told me your name."

Ana smiled as she said,"That's right, I never did." And she then got into her car and drove off, leaving him in the parking garage. But as she was heading home, she regretted not giving him her name, some way to contact her. She was half tempted to turn around and see if he was still there, but realized he was probably long gone.

He probably had a wife and kids at home, and oh a furry little dog who all were excited when he walked into the house. Did he have a ring on his left hand? She tried to remember his hands, but all that kept coming up was those blue eyes, that and those dimples of his. They looked to almost be chiseled into his cheeks, they were so perfect.

Ana arrived home a few minutes later, she walked up into her home, locking the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, she then proceeded to walk to her living room and sat down on her couch. She flipped on the television and groaned at the commercial, the charity auction she had agreed to go to tomorrow night. Of all nights it also was on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day to her was Happy Single's Day, as she had been single for awhile now, by her own choice. Sure, she dated here and there but no one had managed to keep her attention. Not until recently. Closing her eyes she smiled as she pictured him in her mind, 'Christian Grey'.

For Christian, he had just walked into his apartment and went over to his window that looked over the city, he just gazed over at the city's lights and such. His mind was on the dark haired beauty he had helped from earlier. Where was she? Was she home safe? Was she already married?

Christian chuckled at his own amusement. He didn't know anything about her, not her name, her martial status, or even if she was seeing someone already. All he knew was those dark eyes with those incredibly long eye lashes, they seemed to call out to him, as if they knew something he didn't.

Her hair was long, past her shoulders, was full enough that he could easily grip a huge amount in his hands. She had hair that he longed to put his hands into, to see if it was truly as silky as it seemed to look. Hair he wanted to know what it looked like beside on his pillow. Christian shook his head in amusement.

Here he was dreaming about someone he knew all of five minutes. But someone he wished had the chance to know more of. What was she like? When she wasn't being sassy with him. Not that he didn't just love that part about her already.

He turned from the window with intentions of seeing if the football game was on yet, when he heard a strange noise coming from his jacket pocket...

"I want to do bad things to you..." it was a ringtone, to a phone, a phone that was not his.

He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and saw, Kate...he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Christian asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong number," Kate said.

"No, wait. I don't know how I have someone else's phone but who were you trying to reach?" Christian asked.

"My friend, Ana," Kate said.

"Is she about five feet seven, about one hundred and twenty pounds, with dark hair and eyes, eyes that you could just gaze into for the rest of your life?" Christian asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole gazing into part, but the rest sounds about right," Kate said. "How do you have Ana's phone?"

Ana, her name was Ana. "I helped Ana tonight, someone tried to mug her and I came to her assistance."

"What? Is she alright? How badly was she hurt?" Kate seemed to ask all at once.

"She's fine, she had a cut to her hand but she seemed to be perfectly alright," Christian said. "I think in the altercation with the man, our phones must have fallen out and we picked up each other's by accident."

"Oh and who are you anyways?" Kate asked.

Christian chuckled her boldness,"My name is Christian Grey, I-"

"Holy Shit! The Christian Grey!" Kate said loudly.

"I enjoy watching sports but am not against other forms of entertainment. I love dogs, and taking long walks in the early mornings and late in the evenings. I enjoy fine wines, great home cooked meals as well, that I can also do myself." Christian continued.

"Laying it on a little thick, eh buddy?" Kate asked, knowing he wanted her to tell Ana all this.

"Guilty?" Christian asked. "Can you tell Ana that-wait, if I have her phone then she has mine. I can talk to her."

"Yes, so I guess this is where I say goodbye, and thank you for helping Ana earlier," Kate said.

"It was my pleasure," Christian said.

"And since you're about to call Ana, I'll wait before I call her myself, which I guess will have to wait anyways since you two have each others phone," Kate said.

"Thank you, Kate," Christian said as they ended the phone call.

Christian pressed the end button and was so tempted to look at her pictures in her phone. But he wanted to respect her privacy,but damnit how he yearned to. To see if maybe, just maybe there was one that was a little revealing...shit!

"Damnit," Christian said as he just remembered what he had on his own phone, a phone that Ana had, he quickly started to dial his own number so that Ana would answer before she looked at some of his pictures.

Ana was just getting out of the shower when she heard a strange noise, it sounded like... Star Wars! It was the Star Wars theme, but the tv was off, so where was it coming from?

Grabbing a towel she followed the sound of it, it was coming from her purse! She opened her purse and saw that it was coming from her phone, but it wasn't her phone, but it was her phone number calling. She quickly answered it and said,"Hello?"

"Ana?" Christian asked.

"Who is this?" Ana asked, the voice was very familiar to her.

"It's Christian, Christian Grey, we met earlier," Christian answered.

"How...how do have my phone?" Ana asked.

"I think during the altercation with that attacker our phones must have gotten switched up," Christian explained.

"Oh," Ana said.

"So I was wondering if we could meet up maybe tomorrow for lunch?" Christian asked. He waited for a few seconds, she still didn't say anything. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no I was just getting out of the shower," Ana finally said, his voice was making her stomach flip with excitement. But she had to remind herself that she didn't know anything about him.

For Christian to hear her just say that she was just getting out of the shower, the image of her standing there in nothing but maybe a towel, sent shivers of excitement through him.

"Hello?" Ana said as Christian shook his head to focus on Ana.

"Yes, sorry about that," Christian said. "So about our date?"

"Date? I never agreed to a date with you, I just want my phone back," Ana said.

"Then how about just meeting for coffee tomorrow, say at Cole's?" Christian asked.

"Alright, what time?" Ana asked.

"Say around eleven?" Christian asked.

"Won't your wife be jealous of you meeting with a perfect stranger on Valentine's Day?" Ana asked, she had to know so that this fantasy of hers would end.

Christian chuckled at her obvious attempt of finding out if there was a Mrs. Gray in his life,"No, there is no Mrs. Gray to get jealous about...not yet." Ana smiled at his words.

"And is there someone special waiting on you?" Christian asked.

"No, not anymore," Ana said. And she could have sworn she heard him say "Yes!"

"So, our meet up?" Christian asked.

"Alright, then I'll meet you there," Ana said.

"Ana," Christian whispered, not wanting to end the phone call. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Good night, Christian," Ana said lightly before taking her time to press the end button. She smiled as she walked back to her room to put on her pajamas for the night. She tried to go to sleep that night, but all she could think of was that she would be seeing him tomorrow.

Christian too, was having a hard time going to sleep. His mind was on Ana, seeing that elusive smile that every time he tried closing his eyes it was there. He would be spending some time with her, hopefully getting to know more about her. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like, he wanted to bite them, and he was determined to do both.

The next morning, Christian arrived at the coffee shop a little early than they're agreed to meet up time. But he was very anxious to see Ana. He had a table near the window and was sitting there holding her cell phone when she walked in. Christian smiled upon seeing her.

A light smiled formed on her face as she walked up to him, "Hello, Christian."

"Ana, please have a seat," Christian said as they sat down at the table. "How is your hand doing?"

"Good, it was just a small scratch," Ana said as she caught herself looking into those startling eyes of his again. Damn, she felt a rush of desire run through her. She crossed her legs under the table, trying to get control of herself.

"That's good, I'm relieved," Christian said. "I still think you should go to the police."

"I'm sure he's long gone by now," Ana said.

"Still, the thought of what could have happened to you," Christian said as he looked into those eyes of hers, looked at those lips his ached to kiss. Damn, he could feel himself getting slightly hard already and he hadn't even touched her. Yet.

"I'm fine," Ana said.

"Can I get you something in particular?" Christian asked.

"I'll have a Cinnamon Dolce Latte," Ana said as she started to grab for her purse, when she felt his hands come over hers. She looked at him, she felt a bolt of electricity surge through her at the contact. His hands were big, and warm, and secure she could tell.

"I've got it," Christian said as he stood up and went to get their drinks. As he was standing in line, she could not help but stare at his...butt. He had on a pair of jeans they were just made for him. Was there anything about him that wasn't just perfect?

She brought out her compact and made sure her hair was in order, her lipstick and put it back before he came back. "Here we go." He handed her the drink she wanted and she took a quick sip of it.

"Mmmm, delicious," Ana said as she closed her eyes at the taste.

Christian sat there and watched her, just watched the way she seemed to enjoy the simple things. She was warm, strong, sassy and just absolutely stunning in every way to him.

"I bet," Christian whispered aloud, causing her eyes to open and a small blush to appear on her cheeks. He took a sip of his own drink as he watched her take another one, as she did so a little of the cream was left on the corner of her mouth.

"You got a little," Christian said and before she could do anything, he was reaching over and getting it with his thumb.

Ana, taking a chance, opened her mouth as his thumb was about to retreat, almost like she was inviting him into her mouth, which she was. He smiled and placed his thumb at her mouth, and groaned as her tongue came out and licked at the sweet cream on his thumb.

Christian was mesmerized with her actions, he knew that there was this instant connection between them, a chemistry with another person he had never known before could ever be this intense.

"Delicious," Ana said as she finished. Christian moved his hand slowly, not wanting to stop her actions but knowing it had to stop, they were in public.

"I've never enjoyed, coffee with another person so much in my life," Christian said.

"I'll say," Ana said.

"I never did get your last name," Christian said. Fuck! He was as hard as-

"Steele, Anastasia Steele," Ana said.

"It's a beautiful name," Christian said. Ana smiled at him, he thought this was going well so he decided to press his luck with her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" Ana asked. He knew it was Valentine's Day, the night for lovers but he wanted to spend the evening with her.

Ana was smiling but stopped suddenly, "I can't tonight."

Christian knew his disappointment was on his face,"Oh, well maybe another night."

Ana nodded,"Of course."

He put his hand out, and she placed it in his on top of the table,"Before I forget, here is your phone." He pulled out the phone with his other hand to hand it to her.

"And yours as well," Ana said as she handed him his phone as well.

"Well, at least now, I have your number to call and ask you out again," Christian said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Ana said. "I need to get going."

She stood up, he did the same and walked her to the front of the cafe, he held her hand in the process."Thank you, I enjoyed your company."

"I did as well," Ana said as she smiled at him.

He looked down at her, wanting to kiss her desperately, but didn't think now was the time. But soon he would know what her kiss tasted like, he swore to himself.

"Be careful going home," Christian said as she smiled "I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ana said as she slowly let go of his hand and turned and started walking, he watched her walk away, watched the sway of her hips, smiling as he did so.

Later that evening Ana arrived at the Civic Center for the charity event, she shook her head as she entered the building, still not knowing what had convinced her to agree to this. She was dressed in a sexy cross straps sweetheart, sleeveless, red satin,split front floor length, A-line dress.

"Ana, thank you for helping us with this Ana, you look gorgeous," Kelly, the director said.

"Anything to help out," Ana said, knowing it was for a good cause. She sipped some champagne to give her some courage to go through with this stupidity. She kept looking around the room, because she could almost sense someone staring at her.

Half an hour later she was on stage as the main event was about to begin,"Ladies and Gentlemen if I can have your attention," Kelly said as she held the microphone.

"Our bachelorette auction is starting, and I'll refresh everyone's memories. If any of you gentlemen would like to bid on our lovely ladies for their dances and dinner tonight then you're going to have to be the winning bidder," Kelly said as applause and whistles began. "And remember all proceeds from the auction is going to charity tonight."

"Up first is our beautiful bachelorette, Anastasia Steele," Kelly announced.

"Five hundred dollars!" Mark Lamon called out. Ana knew the man's reputation and didn't want to be anywhere around him. She hoped someone would outbid him.

"Seven hundred dollars!" Another gentleman called out.

"One thousand dollars!" Mark called out again, Ana could tell he was determined.

"Do I hear another bid?" Kelly asked the audience,"Going once, Going twice-"

"Ten thousand dollars!" a familiar voice called out, Ana turned her head to that voice. It was Christian!

"Eleven thousand dollars!" Mark called out.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars!" Christian countered, not backing down. The crowd applauded at Christian's bid.

"Twenty-five thousand, going once, going twice...Sold! To Christian Grey!" Kelly said with joy in her voice.

Ana smiled as she made her way to the stairs, she looked down at Christian looking up at her with a huge smile on his face. He put his hand up to her and she smiled before walking down the stairs and placed her hand in his.

"Dance with me," Christian said as he bent over her hand and kissed it.

The kiss sent shivers through her body, she nodded and followed him out onto the dance floor. She had appreciated his sexy body in jeans today, but seeing him in a tux tonight, made her feel so much more. He pulled her into his arms, and she breathed in what was no doubt expensive, masculine cologne that had her eyes fluttering closed as she inhaled deeply.

"So this is why you stood me up," Christian said.

Ana smiled,"It was for a good cause, and a prior commitment."

"Just so you know," ChristIan said softly, as he leaned in to whisper into her ear,"this was where I was going to bring you."

Ana smiled as she looked once again, into those beautiful eyes of his that were twinkling with delight down at her. He was the perfect example of sex appeal. He slowly started to dance with her as the first song began, her head rested against his shoulder, his hand on the small of her back, almost to the point of being on the top of her butt. Dancing with him was almost like some sort of foreplay in itself.

"You look stunning, Anastasia," Christian said, "red should be your color."

"Well, I thought it would make an impression. I'm partial to red and black," Ana said.

" And I must say, I do love your choice of one red shoe, and one black shoe," Christian said.

"That's just for starters," Ana said into his ear, as she pulled her head back and looked up at him, his gaze was locked with hers. Couples were around them, as the auction continued, but with few words, and heartfelt glances at one another, this man captured her undivided attention.

"And I wanted to thank you for saving me from Mark," Ana said.

"I'd rather not talk about another man when I have a beautiful woman in my arms," Christian said.

Each word dripped with magnetism, prestige, passion. He was in control, calculating, powerful. And just down right drop dead gorgeous. Being in his arms magical. Ana shivered as Christian's fingertips grazed across her bare skin above the dip in the back of her dress.

"Cold?" Christian asked.

Ana looked up into his face, and just the heat of his eyes, there was no way she could claim she was cold. The hardness of his body moved in harmony with hers, the intensity of his gaze on her was enough to make any woman go up in flames with want.

He spun her toward the edge of the dance floor, closer to one of the french doors that led out onto a patio. Snow swirled around them, a storm was to move in later tonight. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, his scent on her now, and she liked it, a lot. The man was impressive, sparking arousal without even trying to.

It took her a moment to realize that Christian had maneuvered her into a corner. "I've thought about you all day, you don't realize how many times I picked up my phone and almost called you."

"I thought about calling you as well," Ana admitted.

He kept their contact light, so not to send her off running. Let her get used to his touch, his scent, his body. He planned on getting a whole lot closer to her eventually.

"Ana, don't ever hold back with me," Christian said as he shortened the space between them to only inches, his breath she could feel against her skin.

"I've never wanted to make love to a woman more than at this very moment," Christian confessed.

"We haven't slept together," Ana said.

"Yet."

Her gasp had him chuckling, but he didn't move away from her. "You're awfully confident aren't you? I'm not easy, Christian. Don't even think that for a split second."

"Ana, I could tell you weren't easy the second I looked into your eyes. I want someone to challenge me, to keep me on my game at all times," Christian said.

Now she laughed at him, her hands were between their bodies. "You're already talking about us making love and we haven't even kissed, your breath could be horrendous-"

His lips slammed down on hers, stopping any more words from escaping her mouth. Her mouth opened up and accepted his kiss. Her hands came up to his chest, his mouth coaxed hers open and he tipped her head back. Kissing Ana was just another total body experience he hadn't anticipated. Kisses were either good or bad. But with Ana, they were full body arousing.

She was in his system now, and there was no getting her out, not that he wanted her to. His kiss swallowed her moan of pleasure. His hands were on the sides of her face now, keeping her face positioned how he wanted to. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, keeping him where she wanted him as well.

As the kiss continued, his hands moved to her hips, bringing them into contact with his. She could feel his hardness pressing into her. He was very turned on from just a kiss. Ana was totally relaxed in his arms. Christian moved one hand around to her front, bringing it up to cup one breast, she gasped into his kiss as he did so. He slowly started to stroke and tease her nipple with his fingers, through the sheer fabric of her dress.

Christian pulled away for a split second to look down into her face,"Too much?"

Ana looked at him, and thought of how natural this all felt to be in his arms. If she wanted to put an end to all this, now was her chance..."No. Kiss me, touch me."

Christian needed no more encouragement as he took her lips in another toe curling kiss, Ana groaned into his kiss, gripped the back of his hair with one hand to keep a hold on something. Her encouraging reaction caused him to move forward and he slipped one strap of her dress off her shoulder, causing her firm breast to be revealed. He wasted no time, and lowered his head onto the erect nipple. Ana's head rared back, pleasure cries escaping her mouth. It was freezing outside on the patio but she was a raging inferno.

He pulled away when he heard the sounds of the music getting louder, signaling to him that another door was opening on the patio. He quickly put her strap back on her shoulder, to cover that delicious breast he was feasting on. And put his jacket tighter around her, he looked at her kiss swollen lips and felt satisfaction that he had put that there. They made their way back inside as another couple ventured out.

"I apologize if I was too forward with you, but you have me mesmerized," Christian said as he looked into her eyes.

"Good, then it's all part of my master plan," Ana said. "maybe I put a spell on you."

"You wouldn't have to cast a spell on me, I'd come willingly," Christian said as Ana laughed softly and bit her lower lip. "That's my job to do, bite your lower lip. Was that out there, too much for you?"

"Did you feel me resisting?" Ana asked.

"Not in the slightest," Christian answered.

"Let's keep it that way," Ana said boldly as she walked to their table, Christian quickly following.

The rest of the evening passed by very quick, too quickly for Christian's tastes. They enjoyed dinner together, and many more dances. Until the night grew late and he walked Ana out to the front of the Civic Center. A cab was hailed and he paid the fee it would take to get Ana home.

"You'll call me tomorrow?" Christian asked.

"No." Ana said, making Christian look at her with a shocked look on his face. "You, can call me."

Christian smirked at her before, leaning down to kiss her one last time. As the kiss ended, he pulled a rose from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I can't have you leaving with no rose from a potential suitor now can I?" Christian asked as she took the rose.

"I don't have anything to give you," Ana said.

Christian tapped the side of his cheek as he leaned down and she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek. And before she could pull away he moved his mouth onto hers and bit her bottom lip, ever so gently.

"Good night, Christian," Ana said, smiling as she slipped into the cab.

As Christian was about to close the door on her cab, she said,"Oh and Christian?" He raised and eyebrow at her. "I really liked your pictures of you posing in your underwear on your phone."

Christian was shocked for a second, and that was all it took for Ana to sling the door shut and the cab was off, taking her home. Christian smiled and laughed as he watched her leave him standing there.

"Soon, Ana, soon," Christian said as he made his way to his car. That drive home, he thought of Ana the whole way, smiling as he did so.

 ** _(A/N-Up next...Saint Patrick's Day! Does someone get lucky? Tune in!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N- Thanks to all who read, review, message, follow, fave this story. Every chapter will have a holiday in it, so without anymore babble, this is for the holiday of Saint Patrick's Day. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

Ana had just returned from her morning run, when her phone rung, she smiled as she looked down to see that it was Christian,"Hello?"

"Good Morning, Ana," Christian said. "How are you this day?"

"I'm well, just got back from a jog," Ana said.

"An active lady, I like that," Christian said. "I just finished my workout."

"So you still all nice and sweaty?" Ana couldn't stop herself from asking.

Christian smiled before he answered,"For the moment yes. I plan on taking a nice shower after this call, but calling a certain lady has to come first."

"And why is that?" Ana asked.

"Because I'm still thinking of that kiss we shared last night," Christian said.

"I have to confess, so am I," Ana admitted.

"That and her last few words to me," Christian said.

"Well, I know I should feel guilty about looking into your phone but I couldn't resist," Ana said. "And after seeing those pics, I'm very glad that I did peak."

"Well, just to let you know I'll model for you anytime," Christian said, his flirting at an all time high.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Ana said, obviously flirting back with him.

"You do that," Christian said. "So I was wondering if I could take you out tonight."

"Are you asking me out?" Ana asked.

"Guilty," Christian said.

"Then my answer is yes," Ana said.

"How does seven sound?" Christian asked.

"I'll be ready," Ana said as she gave him her address. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," Christian said. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"And I you," Ana said as she pressed the end button and went to go look in her closet on what she was going to wear. It was cold out, very cold so her long black trench coat was a must. But she picked out a black, cocktail dress that showed off her legs. She took a quick shower and waited for the hours to pass by, she called Kate and talked to her, asking her opinion on this with Christian.

"Does it sound like I'm jumping the gun?" Ana asked Kate.

"Ana, you've been alone for too long and if this man is making your heart flutter and you want to spend more time with him, then I say go for it," Kate said.

"But is it crazy?" Ana asked,"I've only met him three times, and on the third time we kissed like we had been lovers for years."

"Maybe you two were in a past life," Kate said.

"Then what is this? Why is that every time I look into those eyes of his, I forget my name," Ana said.

"Then it sounds like everything is working out between you two like it's meant to be," Kate said.

"But what if all this is just based off chemistry? What if there is nothing really there, but two adults who are just well...horny?" Ana asked boldly.

"Have you slept together already?" Kate asked.

"No, we haven't," Ana answered with a slight blush.

"See! Ana, you haven't been with someone in quite some time, and you're not just going to jump into bed with someone just like that," Kate said. "Obviously there is an instant attraction there with Christian. And you're getting along well with one another?"

Ana nodded,"Yes."

"Then build from that, get to know him, and if you feel like there is then go with whatever direction you want," Kate said, "and if going by that blush I just saw, I do believe there is something already built there."

"Maybe." Ana admitted.

"You need love, it is possible for you to love again," Kate said.

Ana just smiled at the phone conversation she had had earlier with Kate. She did want more with Christian, she wanted to spend time with him, and get to know the man behind the dimples. She wanted to get to see how his mind ticked, what were his thoughts and dreams?

Before she knew it, it was an hour before their date. She started getting dressed, she put on her black dress, which was a sexy deep V neck ruched cocktail dress with side split. She wanted to see that look in Christian's eyes again when he saw her. She started next with her hair, she put in loose curls and then put her make up on, keeping it light with red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror once more before she heard the sound of her doorbell.

She looked at the clock,"Right on time." She headed to the door and opened it up, to reveal Christian standing there. Her heart seemed to stop upon seeing him, he was in a black suit with a grey tie, he was standing there with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

For Christian, he wanted to take her in his arms and back them into her home and spend the next several hours exploring the body under that little dress. Damn! She sent his hormones into overdrive, and he was no teenage boy who couldn't control them. But at the moment he was struggling to. She was simply...

"Stunning," Christian said as he brought the flowers from behind his back and gave them to her, a mixed arrangement of flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Ana said as she took a sniff of the sweet scents.

"You are beautiful," Christian said.

"Come in, while I get a vase," Ana said as she invited him in, he stepped into her home. It was very clean and not a lot of color, black and white, just like the woman you knew what she was thinking.

"Your home is very nice," Christian said, while some people wanted lots of colors, he too liked only a few colors.

"Thank you," she called from the kitchen as she put the flowers in the vase and added water. She walked back into the living room, to see him looking at a picture of her and Kate.

"I think she likes you," Ana said as he turned and looked at her. "that's Kate.

"She's a very, uh hyper person," Christian said as he walked up and put his hands on her arms, and rubbed them lightly with his thumbs. "And I hope she's not the only one who likes me."

"Hung jury," Ana said as he laughed at her little joke.

Christian lifted her chin, and their eyes met. Ana found that she could no little else but look into those beautiful eyes of his and just melt. His eyes were truly amazing and she felt dizzy, sucked in by their depths. She watched as his head lowered, and his mouth was covering hers, grazing it, and then he was delicately teasing his tongue between her lips. His hands were now around her waist pulling her in towards his body.

Never in her life had she ever thought she would feel something so, electrifying in her life. No other man had ever made her toes curl, with only a kiss! It was as if a series of fireworks had exploded in her head and body.

"I better stop," Christian said as he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth, those lips of hers were intoxicating. "if I don't, then we won't be leaving your home."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ana asked as she reached up to give him one last kiss, earning a moan from him as he kissed her back.

"As much as I would love and make love to you all night long," Christian said as he gave her a quick peck. "we have a date to get to."

Ana smiled as she grabbed her coat, he helped her put it on and then took her arm in his and escorted her to his waiting car, that had a driver in it.

Soon they were off to a exclusive restaurant, it was Asiate which was a French/Japanese restaurant. They were seated with an amazing view of the city, they were served fine wine with their meal.

"So how is the personal trainer business working for you?" Christian asked over dinner.

"Very good, I'm always literally running to this client or this one," Ana answered. "it really picks up about this time because of some women getting ready for their weddings later."

"Might just have to hire you myself," Christian said.

"You think you'll make it through my workouts?" Ana asked, letting her flirting come out full force.

"Oh, I promise you that I'll last, and then some," his meaning crystal clear.

"Well, I guess time will tell if you can keep up," Ana said with a smile and a little wink.

"I wouldn't want you to hold back, I would want you to give me the workout of my life," Christian said.

"You can hold me to that," Ana said.

"I intend to," Christian said.

The rest of the evening passed with them getting to know one another, Ana found out that Christian had a younger sister and brother that he adored, two parents who loved one another still. Christian found out that Ana's father had passed away when she was little, she got along with her mother and step father quite well.

They exited the restaurant after eating and Christian hailed a horse drawn carriage, they were seated and a heated blanket put over them as they were rode around a few blocks.

"I've always wanted to do this, but-" Ana was saying but stopped.

"There was no one special enough to do this with?" Christian finished for her, he saw her small nod. "I can tell you are one that guards their heart, but I want you to know that I feel this link with you that I have never had with anyone else. I don't want you to run from me when I tell you all this."

"Did you see me jump out of the carriage?" Ana asked. "I feel it as well, I first thought it might just be instant attraction or just chemistry. But I realized there was more to it. I realized I wanted to get to know you."

"And I you as well," Christian said. "And I agree, this is more than just our attraction to one another, though it does one hell of an assault on me. But I do want to continue to see you."

"I want to continue to see more of you," Ana said. "especially in those boxers of yours you were modeling in those pictures."

"Just say the time, and I'll be there," Christian said as he kissed her lips.

"If it's not too forward, you two look good together," their driver commented on. "reminds me of how my Grace and I were when we were young. Young man, you hold on to that one. And you young lady, you hang on to him as well."

Christian and Ana smiled at the man and thanked him for his kind words. Half an hour later they were standing outside her house, Ana said, "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I think every moment with you has been wonderful," Christian said. "when can I see you again?"

"I have a very busy week this week, but how would you like to come over for dinner say, Thursday night?" Ana asked.

"You and a home cooked meal? I'm sold," Christian said. "I've got a big meeting I'm putting the final touches on this week but I will be here Thursday. Hope you don't mind me texting or calling you during the other days."

"You better," Ana said as Christian smiled before once again kissing her lips. His lips feathered kisses on her mouth, with just the lightest touches of his tongue. He didn't want this kiss to get too out of hand, which could easily happen, because he didn't want to ruin this with her. If he let the kiss get out on control he knew they would end up in bed together, and ruin this that they were building on.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," Christian said against her lips.

"Good night, Christian," Ana said as she unlocked her door and stepped inside, she smiled at him as she closed the door, slowly.

Christian went to his car and was driven home, tonight was a good night. They had admitted their attraction and both agreed that there was something else there between them. Maybe they were together in a past life or something. He wasn't sure, but he did know that he intended to be seeing a lot more of her in his future.

And as the weeks passed by, they did see a lot of one another. Ana cooked for them at least once a week and he did her as well. They went to the opera, plays, a concert, she even went to a Celtics game with him. Their relationship was growing stronger and stronger every moment they spent together.

It was now the middle of March which signaled one thing-Saint Patrick's Day, and Christian had asked Ana to go to the Saint Patrick's Day parade with him. He was in jeans and a warm sweater, with a green top hat to signal he was Irish. He arrived at Ana's and drove them to a nice spot for the parade.

He had his hands around her waist as they watched the parade pass by them, Ana was in jeans as well and a warm sweater, she had on a pair of green clover earrings and a pair of clover sunglasses. His arms around her felt like heaven, she deliberately rubbed back against him with her hips, earning a growl in her ear from him.

"You keep doing that and I'll pinch you right here," Christian teased her.

"You promise?" Ana taunted back at him.

"I think you know I'm a man of my word," Christian whispered back at her.

Once the parade was over they headed over to an Irish pub, Christian loved to frequent. He was a regular and pratically knew everyone there. Christian had them at the bar, enjoying a hearty drink of green beer before making their way to the game room, where Christian and Ana started playing with Kate and Elliot, Flip,Sip, or Strip.

Christian explained to Ana the game, you flipped a coin and while it was in the air, you called heads or tails. If you guess right, you pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off, or take a drink.

Ana was up first and flipped the coin, she lost and decided to have a shot of Jameson. She handed the coin to her left where Christian was and of course he was right on his guess. She took the coin and flipped again, this time she lost again and removed her shoe. As the night wore on, Ana's luck had changed and she was in the lead, the other two who they were playing against were losing. Christian was down to his jeans and as he flipped the coin he winked at her.

He lost.

"Well, here goes nothing," Christian said as he stood up and started to unzip his jeans.

Ana reacted quickly,"Christian, I'm not feeling well. Can you take me home?"

"Ah come on, girlie, let me see the goods he's packing," Kate said at the table. "you get to enjoy it, at least let me have a glimpse."

"Sorry lass, but my lady comes first," Christian said as he started to put his clothes back on and paid their tab as they got into Christian's car, he leaned over to check on Ana. "Are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He was obviously concerned about her.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm burning up," Ana said slowly.

"How long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me immediately?" Christian asked as he put a hand to her forehead, she felt cool to the touch, but that didn't mean anything.

"For awhile now," Ana answered as she licked her bottom lip.

"Where are you burning up at?" Christian asked as he continued to feel for a temperature.

Ana smiled and took his hand from her forehead and brought it down to place between her legs,"Here, I'm burning up here."

Christian looked at her and then smirked,"Well, then maybe you should be seen by a private doctor."

"Oh? Do you know any good ones?" Ana asked.

"Only the best," Christian answered. "Can I take you to his place? He's really good hands on."

"I'm not ready to make love," Ana admitted, and upon seeing his reaction she added,"not yet. But I would love to fool around with you."

"You can fool around with me anytime," Christian said.

"Take me," Ana paused, "to him."

Christian smiled as he started the car, he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other between her legs, letting his fingers caress her through her jeans. Occasionally he would pres hard with his thumb against her nub, hearing her moan her approval only intensified his desire for her. He drove them to his home within a matter of minutes.

"You sure you want to come in?" Christian asked as they started walking to his front door.

"I want to fool around with you," Ana said.

"Like we did on Valentine's Night?" Christian asked as they entered his house.

"Something like that," Ana said as he took her coat from her shoulders, he then walked them into his living room. Christian lit a few candles and left the room, only to return with two glasses of champagne.

"To the prettiest lass," Christian said as he clinked their glasses. She took a long swallow before she watched as he turned on the radio.

"Shall we?" Christian asked as he put out his hand as a beautiful song started to play. She placed her hand in his and smiled as he drew her close to him, seconds later their bodies started to move in perfect harmony.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

 _ **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

Ana looked up at him, and held his stare with her own. She watched the way his slow smile transformed his face. She watched the way he came in close to her, she offered her lips to him. And he took them, took them in a kiss which had her sliding her tongue against his lips, opening his mouth for her as their kiss deepened. As the kiss kept going, Christian walked them to his couch and sat down with her laying on her back under him, her hands were on his shoulder, while his were on her, one making its way down to her jeans. He undid the button and opened them for his hand, he hand slid under her underwear and into her wetness to finger her.

Ana wanted his fingers on her, wanted his hands all over her. He started to pump two fingers in and out of her, as her hands were on the inside of his sweater. "Tell me what to do," she whispered.

He took her hand and placed it inside his pants, she shivered as she found the massive bulge of his erection pushing against her hand.

He groaned into her shoulder as he felt her small hand holding him, he helped her to start moving it up and down his hard length. The desire to shred their clothes and plunge into her had almost become a storm he couldn't weather. He told himself that it was too soon, but he also knew it was only a matter of time before they made love.

Gods! She was so tight around his fingers, her response to his touch was pure heaven. He bent his head into her neck, long shudders running through him as he knew it was only a matter or moments before he came. He then kissed her, and groaned against her mouth as she jerked and started to come undone, he kissed harder as he pressed his thumb down hard on her clit, causing her to cry against his mouth. For what seemed like eternity, she convulsed against his hand.

Christian felt himself stiffen and start to come into her hand as she continued to pump his shaft. She heard his groan as he tensed, then felt his liquid heat on her hand and fingers, he jerked his hips once, twice, three times, then collapsed upon her with another low groan.

"Well, I think you just got...lucky," Ana whispered causing Christian's body to jerk with laughter. He moved his head from her neck and looked down into her face.

"Mmm, I think we both did," Christian said as he continued to snog her for a few more hours, before he reluctantly took her back home. As they were walking down her walkway, he felt a pinch on his butt.

"What was that for?" Christian asked.

"Well I felt you needed a good reminder of today," Ana said with a smirk on her face.

He paused on her doorstep, kissing her once more. Ana smiled as she looked into his eyes,"What do you see in me?"

Christian looked at her,"Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance." He answered before he smirked shortly before adding,"And you're quite a good kisser."

Ana chuckled before leaning her forehead against his, his hands were in her hair, his thumb lightly caressing her face. "I hate to go but I have a new client to meet up with tomorrow."

Ana started to turn towards her door, but felt Christian's hand on her arm, stopping her. "Wait," he said as he took brought his head down and kissed her lightly, again his fingers and thumb caressing her cheek. "Good luck."

Ana smiled as she kissed him quickly again before she opened her door and walked in her home.

Christian smiled as he turned and headed for his car, he was happy. Happy for the first time in a very long time. All because a lady didn't need his help, he chuckled as he recalled their first encounter.

Tomorrow he would ask Ana to go with him to New Orleans, for Mardi Gras in two weeks. He had a business meeting down there and he would love for her to accompany him.

 _ **(A/N-So its time for the Big Easy!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, you're amazing. Thanks to all who read, review, follow, and fav this story.)**_

* * *

"So do you think you're ready for Mardi Gras?" Christian asked as they made their way out of their hotel room. He had flown them down last night and booked them two hotel rooms. His was right next to hers, he had almost asked her to share a suite with him with their own private room from each other. But he thought it might be too soon.

"This may be my first Mardi Gras, but I have heard stories and I'm not that naive," Ana said.

"Well, you're sober, so that increases your safety exponentially right there. And you'd only need to go about two or three blocks on well-populated streets in the middle of the day, so I think you'll be all right. There's a lot of people, but there's also a lot of police around. If it was dark and you were planning on wandering the Quarter alone, I'd say differently. Fortunately you have an escort."

Ana smiled as she saw the smirk appear on Christian's face.

"I'm happy to have you show me around," Ana said.

"So let's go watch the parade," Christian said.

Ana grinned at Christian, her excitement clearly evident and surprisingly contagious to someone who should have been long immune to the parades. "Let's go."

Chartres Street wasn't completely packed, but it was busy, requiring Ana to stay close as he helped guide her through the throng. As they went through one crowd of obviously drunken men, Ana leaned in closer to Christian.

Christian grinned as he held her close. Bold but cautious. Funny and smart. He put a hand on her back as he shouldered through a group gathered under a balcony begging beads from the people above.

Ana felt a small sense of excitement blend with a sense of panic.

She was alone, in a still-strange city, during one of the biggest street parties in the world, with a man she'd very recent as her only guide.

But Chrisitan didn't seem creepy or shady—he hadn't triggered any of her internal alarms—and it was broad daylight. She was sober, he was sober and there were, quite literally, thousands of people and police around. Surely it was safe enough to just watch a parade.

She had a basic map of New Orleans in her head, but she'd only been here for a day, and she'd spent most of that just trying to get settled in—so it was patchy at best. Chartres would cross Canal and become Camp, and Camp would get her home. That much she knew. As long as she stayed on the main streets, she shouldn't get too lost or turned around.

The crowds got thicker as they approached Canal, and she found herself pressed closer to Christian. That wasn't exactly a bad thing, she admitted to herself. Amid the general smell of stale beer and teeming masses of people, Christian smelled nice—like clean laundry. Plus, Christian had a rather nice body to be pressed against—athletic, and muscle-bound. A girl could do much worse.

"Here, hold my hand."

The instruction startled her, and she looked up at him. Christian grinned as he held out his hand. He had a great smile that caused little crinkles at the corners of bright eyes. A shock of dark hair—just long enough to curl around his ears, as if he was a few weeks late for a haircut—was held back from his face by the sunglasses perched on his head.

Goodness, he was just damn pretty.

The sentiment must have showed on her face, because Christian laughed as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not trying to get fresh. I just don't want to lose you in the crowd."

It was a fair enough statement, but before she could reply, he flashed her another lady-killer grin. "Either that, or you could just stick your hands in my back pockets."

Without thinking, her eyes flicked down to the pockets in question, and damn, did he have to have a cute butt, too? That was tempting. Way too tempting.

For safety's sake, his first idea was probably the best one.

Ana put her hand in his and Christian's fingers threaded through hers, bringing them palm to palm. His hands were warm, the grip firm but not painful, and there was one brief ridiculous moment where she was sure her skin tingled like the heroine's in some romance novel.

She almost wished he would get fresh.

No!

But he's so freaking cute.

Down, girl. Have we learned nothing?

She had.

She continued to tell herself that as she was hauled up against Christian's side, their clasped hands pressed against his chest as he maneuvered through the crowd. Ana just did her best to keep up.

Christian finally stopped near a streetlamp. "This should be good. They will come this way, but the trucks turn the other way up Canal, so to see them, you'll have to go up a few blocks."

Although crowds lined the barriers on both sides of the street, there was no sign of a parade. "So where is it?"

"Ah, timing can be a tricky thing. You never really know how long it will take for the parade to get to a specific spot. There are delays, the floats break down, you name it. But this—" he gestured to the crowd around them "—is part of the experience, too."

"So we wait?"

"We wait. Do you want a drink or anything?" When she shook her head, Christian sat and leaned back against the lamppost.

Although there was no telling how nasty the sidewalk might be, Ana sat as well. She felt a little awkward now, this good idea faltering a bit as she tried to decide how to make small talk with a basic stranger—regardless of how pretty he might be. One thing she'd never been very good at was cocktail party chitchat.

Thankfully, though, Christian didn't seem to have the same problem. "Is this your first time in New Orleans?"

"No." She'd been down here a few years ago with an ex for a weekend getaway. Before everything had gotten crazy and gone to hell. But there was no way she was going to mention that. "It was a very short trip, though, on business with my boyfriend, so I didn't have much time to explore."

That eyebrow went up again. "Boyfriend?"

"Ex," she clarified.

Christian winked at her. "That's good to know."

Was that flirting or just charm? It was so hard to tell. She'd been out of the game for awhile that she didn't remember how to play. And she certainly didn't know how to respond. Joey had been the jealous type—possessive, actually, she amended with hindsight—so her flirting skills were rusty from disuse. Maybe she should delay even easing back into this.

Christian stretched his legs out and got comfortable.

How much trouble could she get into, really? It wouldn't be anything serious, just one day to enjoy herself before the new life kicked in. It made sense—Mardi Gras was supposed to be the big decadent party before the austerity of Lent. One last day before life got real again. Hell, she couldn't even assume he'd stick around longer than this week.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, she had a cute, seemingly nice enough guy to talk to, and she was in the middle of a crowd that just wanted to have a good time. She felt free, powerful, in charge of her own life again.

She really couldn't ask for more, could she?

She deserved a break. After everything she'd dealt with—the pain, the shame, the complete destruction of her life—she'd earned this Fat Tuesday and all the decadent fun it could bring her.

She could have today, by God.

The noise level had been increasing steadily, and now music floated over the top of the roar. It kept her from having to respond.

Christian pushed to his feet. "Here it comes." He extended a hand to help her up. She was still justifying everything to herself as Christian hauled her up and stationed himself behind her as the crowd pushed forward toward the street and the barricades.

His chest was broad and hard against her back, and one hand came to rest easily and naturally on her hip as he leaned forward to tell her something. His scent wrapped up around her. She totally missed whatever it was he was trying to say.

"What?"

"Don't reach down if anything hits the ground. You'll get your hands stomped."

What the hell were they throwing off these floats? Diamonds? She twisted around to look at him. "Over cheap plastic beads?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

Christian laughed, patting her hip as he did. It left a nice residual tingle. "Oh, honey, you have no idea."

Ana strained up on tiptoe, craning her neck to see. Wow. She'd heard these parades were amazing, and she'd expected something really cool, but this... A massive gilded throne, ornate costumes with feathers and men on horseback in matching courtier outfits with satin pantaloons...just wow.

She jumped up and down to get a better view, accidentally bumping against Christian's chin in the process.

"Can you not see?" he asked. She shook her head and tried to use his shoulder as a boost when she jumped this time. A second later, she felt hands on her legs and the whisper of hair against her thighs. She jumped for real this time.

Christian was crouched behind her. "Come on. Climb up."

He didn't wait for an answer, and she felt the broad base of his shoulders pressing against the backs of her thighs as Christian's head dipped between her knees. Then she was up over the crowd—with an amazing view of the parade—with Christian holding her as though she weighed nothing at all. He shrugged to get her settled, and she quickly wrapped her legs behind his back to anchor herself.

"Better?" he shouted up.

She was still reeling from the fact his head was now between her thighs and a rather personal bit of her anatomy was now pressed against the nape of his neck. Funny how she'd never noticed the inappropriateness of this position until just now. "Yeah," she answered, but it sounded a little weak even to her own ears. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"Oh, please. I can barely tell you're up there."

"Now what do I do?"

Christian tilted his head way back, nearly sending her toppling over before she corrected by leaning forward, and grinned at her again. "Catch whatever comes your way. And no matter what you've seen on TV, don't flash those babies for beads," he cautioned. "You'll get us both arrested."

"Flash them—?" she began, but she was cut off when something hit her right in the face.

She caught it reflexively and a strand of green-and-gold beads dangled from her fingers.

"Good job," Christian said, patting her knee, letting his hand move up and down her thigh. "Now put them on." She looped them over her head as a shower of beads began to rain down from the floats. Ana thought she would fall when she felt his lips kiss the inside of her thigh, and then his tongue slipped out and licked her right there.

Christian caught a few, but for the most part, he kept his arms locked around her legs to keep her stable as she quickly got the hang of it. Occasionally, she'd loop a set over his head until he began to look a bit like a cheap Technicolor Mr. T.

There were marching bands, more elaborate costumes, ornate floats—just an ongoing stream of tacky, over-the-top opulence. And Ana loved every minute of it. She'd had no idea she was such a sucker for a parade, and the crowd's enthusiasm was contagious. This was so much better than sitting at the Lucky Gator listening to a crappy band play, and she finally understood the allure of the street party.

This was simply freakin' awesome.

Christian kept pointing out details and providing backstory, acting as her own private Mardi Gras guide and tutor. When a float broke down, bringing the parade to a halt, Christian got her a beer from a street vendor and then danced with her to a high school marching band's rendition of "Louie, Louie" before putting her back on his shoulders for the last few floats. She was sad to see the final one go by.

As the crowd began to pull back a little, Christian set her on her feet for the last time.

Rising up onto her tiptoes again, she kissed his cheek, surprising them both. "That was so much fun. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"I enjoyed having you between my legs-" Ana stopped as she realized what she had just said,"I mean-"

Christian was grinning at her, enjoying listening to her stuttering as she tried to get herself out of those choice words.

"I enjoyed being between them," Christian said.

His eyes met hers and the intensity in that dark stare, made her catch her breath. When his long finger reached up to caress her cheek, Ana was pretty sure she'd let him do whatever he wanted with her.

He kissed her tenderly and the breath she'd been holding expelled on a sigh. "The things I will show you." Christian pulled her so close to him, he then kissed her again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she surrendered to that kiss. The rest of the world faded to black and he opened her mind and body to passion. Ana didn't want to let go and, apparently he didn't, either, since his arms snaked around her waist holding her tightly.

She felt the press of his erection against her core, and it terrified and excited her at the same time. After she stiffened slightly in his hold, he released her. "You make me feel things I shouldn't."

She didn't know how to rationalize his words, because she was still dealing with the shock of knowing he wanted her that way. It was pretty heady. This gorgeous man being turned on by her kiss? She kept her eyes lowered and her cheeks burned.

"How about we head a couple of blocks up the street and watch the next one?" Christian asked as he finally regained control of himself.

A happy glow settled in her stomach. "I think I'd like that. A lot, actually."

To her surprise, he seemed genuinely pleased with her answer. He held out his hand. "Then let's go."

This time, she didn't think twice about taking it.

Let the good times roll.

* * *

 _ **(A/N-There will be more Mardi Gras in the next chapter.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Sorry for the delay, thanks to Lynn for beta reading this and all those that read, follow, etc.)_**

* * *

 _Mardi Gras_

 _Reaching down, she hooked one finger into the slit on the skirt and drew it slowly upward_ _until her pussy was on display. "I forgot to put on my panties this morning. Very_ _naughty of me. I hope you aren't angry."_ _When_ _she lifted her gaze back to his, fresh heat burned in his eyes. Her nipples turned to_ _tiny bullets against her bra._

" _Not angry," Christian said, a slow, sexy grin growing on his face. "But there are consequences for_ _girls who forget their undies."_ _She lifted one fingernail to her lip in faux worry. "What are they?"_

" _Well," he said, his voice going lower as he stepped up behind her on the balcony overlooking the parade, to slide his hands smoothly over her_ _hips, "it's a known fact that if you forget your panties, that your man is going to fuck you."_ Ana bit her lip, her body flushing with warmth.

" _Kiss me," she said._

No. That was too tame. _"Fuck me."_ _Then she eased back into him. As he_ _worked to undo the buttons on the back of her dress, she reached for the snap on his jeans._

 _Bending to kiss her, he pushed dress down, then lowered her bra straps from her_ _shoulders so that the lace cups drooped enough for her breasts to tumble free. As he closed his_ _hands over them, she finally got his jeans unzipped and spread wide, reaching in to pull out his_ _big, hard cock._

" _Oh, fuck me, Christian," she said again, more urgently this time._ Then she shared the truth with him. _"I've wanted this for so long."_

 _His smile was warm, happily surprised. "Well, why didn't you say so, baby?"_ _Grabbing onto her hips, he bent her down so that she was leaning against the balcony railing, and drove his_ _stiff shaft into her—wonderfully deep._

"Mmm," she purred without quite meaning to.

"You say something, Ana?" Christian's voice snapped her out of her fantasy. Here she was with a gorgeous man on a balcony of someone's home, in one of the most intriguing cities in the world and she was having a fantasy about them fucking.

She flinched. "Um, no. Just…talking to myself."

Christian chuckled softly at her—it was almost as if he knew what she had just been thinking of.

 _And he was in her again. Thrusting in smooth strokes, each one packed with pleasure_. Ana closed her eyes. _"You feel so good, baby," he was murmuring in her ear, low and sweet. "Why haven't we_ _been doing this all along?"_

" _I don't know," she_ whispered _up to him, "but it was definitely worth the wait."_

" _I want to make you come," he said, sliding his hands under her to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples in doing so. "I want to make you scream for me, sweet thing. With all these people around us."_ _And, of course, he knew exactly the right angle at which to hold her and exactly when to_ _slow his thrusts as she writhed against_ him, _approaching climax. "Soon, lover," she cooed. "Very_ _soon."_

" _Now," he demanded so harshly it stunned her—and set her skin to tingling in a whole new_ _way as he moved one of his hands and smacked one of her butt cheeks, insisting on her orgasm._

 _Oh yes, she could feel it gathering, getting closer and closer, climbing higher, higher,_ _escalated by his rough command, until—"Oh!" she cried out_ _as it overcame her—the hot, almost violent spasms of release rushed through her like a river of_ _fire and she bucked against him, riding it out, as he murmured, "That's right, baby, that's right._

" _Keep coming. You're coming so good for me, sweet thing, so fucking good."_

" _It's so good," Ana said._

"Yes, the parade is," Christian said, snapping her out of her dream again. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little…flushed."

"Fine, thanks," she lied, cheerful but short. She was sweating profusely from the fantasy, and from the shock of being jarred back to reality.

Then came his familiar chuckle, he moved to stand closer behind her. His hips moving into hers, shocking her once again, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your every needs."

While she might still be a virgin, she knew what desire and want felt like and his words made her pussy hum with desire.

.

For Christian, being this close to Ana was almost more than he could withstand. He wanted to take her back to their hotel, to his bed, and fuck her for days. But he knew she deserved more than a tumble. She made him feel things, things he thought he was incapable of ever feeling for another person.

Sure he loved his sister, mother, brother and father. But as far as being in love…he had a feeling he was starting to fall in love for the first time in his life. He recalled a conversation he with his brother Elliot awhile back.

"You ever think about settling down, getting married?" Elliot asked one night while the two had drinks.

Christian drew back with a slight laugh. "Me" he asked, "No way."

"Come on now, brother, it's not like I got the plague or something. In fact, you well know what I got—a beautiful, sensual woman who loves to fuck as much as I do. Not exactly a life sentence or anything."

"Besides, you're getting just as old—just as fast—as me," Elliot added.

True enough. He'd just turned twenty-seven. Hard to believe, given that his libido felt like it belonged to a kid of nineteen, but he knew his family back home had just about given up on getting him married off. Which was just as well, the way he saw it. "You know how it is with me and women," Christian replied.

"Tell me how it is with you and women?" Elliot asked.

"I've yet to meet one who… How to explain?" Christian started.

"…has anything more to offer." Elliot said.

"I never have any trouble connecting with chicks sexually, but in my experience, girls who like to party aren't girls who make me feel…well, anything more than a stiff dick."

"To finding a woman who gives you more than a stiff dick," Elliot said raising his glass.

"You're so full of shit. Finding the right woman may be the greatest thing on earth, but either way, you can't tell me hot sex gets old." Christian said.

"Have you ever been…tied up by a woman?" Elliot asked.

Another chuckle echoed toward the ceiling, an easy grin gracing Christian's face. "Sure.

"Kate and I play around with that sorta thing sometimes. We play around with everything."

"Does it get you off?"

Elliot flashed an are-you-serious? look. "It's Kate. Everything she does gets me off."

"What if it were somebody else?"

"Who knows. Can't say."

The two ended the night and went home for the evening, as Christian went to sleep that night, his mind was engulfed with the images of a wife, a family. His and his alone.

Just then, a piece of silverware tapped against a wineglass, and the buzz of voices filling the room behind them went quiet, leaving only a slow Cajun waltz.

Standing beside her, Christian saidd, "If you're ready for something to eat, we've got fresh beignets and, even though it's a little late in the season, a great big king cake."

"Never too late for king cake!" someone yelled in a heavy Louisiana drawl.

Traditionally, the king cake was supposed to be served on January sixth, the epiphane and official start of the Mardi Gras season. A plastic baby, to symbolize the new year, was baked into the cake, and whoever got the piece with the baby had to host the next soiree. But, tradition aside, king cake was a pretty common treat right up through Fat Tuesday—it wouldn't be a Mardi Gras party without one.

Ana moved into the room, while he watched as she picked up two purple paper plates topped with cake. It hit him that he was totally caught up in staring at her. But he couldn't help it. He was getting intoxicated by her and her black strappy heels were so hot he thought he might like to feel one of them digging slightly into his back. Oh yeah.

Just then she grabbed up another slice of cake and started weaving through the crowd until she reached…him. She held up the plate with a come-hither smile.

"Hungry?" she asked in a low, drop-dead sexy voice.

He felt the question in his cock. "Very," he replied, peering down into warm eyes.

"Enjoy," she said as she took a piece of the cake and offered it to his mouth, he opened it and bit into the sugary-sweet confection, he found himself thinking how he would love to be tasting her, right now.

His cock threatened to burst from behind his zipper at any second. He couldn't wait another second, he had to savor her, "Come with me," Christian said as he led her off the balcony and through the party room. He led her into the bathroom, currently candlelit. He shut the wooden door firmly behind him and spun to look at her.

Her eyes blazed with the same fire that burned hot in his veins, and her chest heaved slightly, begging for his touch. A pouty mouth painted with dark lipstick made her look all the more like a mysterious piece of forbidden fruit. And he was ready to take a bite.

They stepped toward each other at the same time, moving into each other's arms.

His settled around her waist and hers circled his neck. "Do you know how much I want you?" he asked, his mouth hovering an inch above hers.

"A tiny bit," Ana said.

"There's nothing…tiny…about me," he said, then lowered a kiss onto that dark, sexy mouth.

She responded with eager pressure, hungry and willing, just the way he wanted her. She tasted sweet, like the cake he'd just eaten, as he eased his tongue between her lips. Her breasts pressed firm against his chest and his cock molded perfectly with the indented slit he could feel beneath her.

Her skin was warm to the touch, and her movements against him filled him with longing. Damn, he couldn't remember a time when he'd gotten this hot this fast. He'd wanted her badly enough before, back out in the crowded room, but his desire had skyrocketed since stepping behind a closed door with her.

Her tongue circled his in kisses that grew slower, but more heated. He could hear them both breathing heavily as his hands roamed her back and she ran her fingers through his hair. When he drew one hand around to her breast, it was like heaven and sin colliding in the palm of his hand. The feel of her lush flesh, even through her dress and bra, made him thrust at the soft spot between her thighs, the move almost involuntary.

She moaned when he raked his thumb across the hardened nipple he could feel through the thin material and the lace underneath.

"Want your breast in my mouth," he breathed as her lips left his, venturing downward. He leaned his head back as she rained kisses across his neck and onto the top of his chest through the "v" in his shirt.

"Mmm, I want my pussy in your mouth," she purred between kisses. He groaned. What a dirty girl. He was wild about her already.

He was in the process of kneeling down to do just that, when he felt her push him by his shoulders away from her, he looked up at her with a question in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

Ana shook her head, "No, but not here." She pulled at his hands to bring him back up. She took a breath and placed her hands on the sides of his face and whispered, "Take me back to the hotel, make love to me."

He took her hands and they quickly left the home, on their way back to their hotel.


End file.
